filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Ingalls Wilder
thumb|Laura Ingalls Wilder im Alter von 23 Jahren in ihrem schwarzen Hochzeitskleid Laura Elizabeth Ingalls Wilder (* 7. Februar 1867 in Pepin, Wisconsin; † 10. Februar 1957 in Mansfield, Missouri) war eine ehemalige Lehrerin und US-amerikanische Schriftstellerin. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Laura Ingalls Wilder wurde als zweite Tochter von Charles Phillip Ingalls und Caroline Lake Quiner geboren. Ihre Eltern hatten am 1. Februar 1860 geheiratet und hatten weitere drei Töchter (Mary, Carrie und Grace) und einen Sohn Charles Frederick (Freddy), der allerdings vor Vollendung seines ersten Lebensjahres starb. Die Kindheit der Familie war geprägt von Umzügen, und schon früh keimte in ihr der Wunsch auf, gen Westen zu ziehen. 1879 erblindete Lauras Schwester Mary Ingalls, und Laura nahm sich vor, selbst Geld zu verdienen, um Mary einen Aufenthalt am College zu ermöglichen. Wie ihre Mutter ließ sich Laura zur Lehrerin ausbilden, obwohl sie die Schule anfangs nicht gemocht hatte. Das Leben als Farmersfrau und als das Leben als Pioniere Im Alter von 15 Jahren machte Laura ihre Prüfung zur Lehrerin, verlobte sich mit Almanzo Wilder und drei Jahre später, am 25. August 1885, heirateten beide in De Smet (Dakotaterritorium). Der zehn Jahre ältere Farmer musste lange um sie werben, bis sie einer Heirat zustimmte. Obwohl sie selbst als Farmerstochter auf einer Farm aufgewachsen war, widerstrebte ihr der Gedanke, als Farmerin zu leben. Almanzo machte ihr daraufhin den Vorschlag, vier Jahre lang dieses Leben zu testen. Am 5. Dezember 1886 kam Lauras und Almanzos einzige Tochter auf die Welt, die spätere Autorin Rose Wilder Lane. Ihr unbenannter Sohn starb 1889 kurz nach der Geburt. Die vier Jahre auf der Farm waren geprägt von Schicksalsschlägen. Durch einen Unfall brannte das Haus nieder, und kurz darauf erkrankten sowohl Laura als auch Almanzo an Diphtherie. Wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte, zog Laura mit Almanzo und Rose in den Westen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. 1894 ließen sie sich in Mansfield nieder und kauften eine Farm, die sie „Rocky Ridge Farm“ nannten. Beide arbeiteten hart, Almanzo bei einem Lieferservice und Laura bei der Eisenbahn, um sich und Rose einen guten Lebensstandard bieten zu können. Lauras gesellschaftliche Haltung und ihr Tod Laura Ingalls Wilder bezog in ihren Essays immer wieder Stellung zu gesellschaftlichen, aber auch ethischen Problemen. Ihre Philosophie ist geprägt von einer tiefen, aber auch pragmatischen Gläubigkeit. So ist sie keine im klassischen Sinn Progressive, jedoch immer offen für Neues. Sie hatte offensichtlich keine großen Probleme damit, dass ihre Tochter Rose Wilder Lane zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts aktiven Kontakt zu Suffragetten hatte. Bemerkenswert ist u. a. auch, dass Laura Ingalls Wilder in ihrer ersten Zeitungsveröffentlichung von 1894 eine für die damalige Zeit fast undenkbare Position zu Gunsten der amerikanischen Ureinwohner einnahm: „If I would have been an Indian, I think I would have scalped more white folks“''Wenn ich ein Indianer gewesen wäre, ich glaube, ich hätte mehr Weiße skalpiert.'' Laura überlebte ihren Mann, der 1949 starb, um fast zehn Jahre. Sie selbst verstarb drei Tage nach ihrem 90. Geburtstag. Werke Rose Wilder Lane drängte ihre Mutter, ihre Notizen aus Jugend- und Kindertagen in einem Buch zusammenzufassen. Die erste Buchfassung wurde jedoch abgelehnt. Erst nach der Umwandlung ihrer Lebensgeschichte in ein Kinderbuch nahm ein Verlag das Buch an. Laura Ingalls Wilder schrieb insgesamt neun Bücher über ihr Leben: * „Laura im großen Wald“ * „Farmer Boy“ * „Laura in der Prärie“ * „Laura und ihre Freunde“ * „Laura am Silbersee“ * „Laura und der lange Winter“ * „Laura in der kleinen Stadt“ * „Lauras glückliche Jahre“ * „Almanzo und Laura“ Weiterhin verfasste sie zahlreiche Zeitungsartikel (den ersten schon im Jahr 1894) und zahlreiche Essays, die inzwischen in „samplers“ veröffentlicht sind.Nur im englischen Originaltext erhältlich. Erwähnenswertes * 1954 erhielt Wilder einen nach ihr benannten Preis, den Laura Ingalls Wilder Award. * Zahlreiche Schulen, Bibliotheken und auch Straßen in den USA sind nach ihr benannt. * Es gibt zahlreiche Laura-Ingalls-Wilder-Gesellschaften, vor allem in den USA, aber z. B. auch in Japan. * Es existiert kein direkter Nachkomme der Familie Charles Ingalls. * Ihre Bücher waren die Vorlage für die bekannte Fernsehserie Unsere kleine Farm, die allerdings mit dem Leben der historischen Laura Ingalls Wilder nur wenig zu tun hat. Literatur * Laura’s Album, A Remembrance Scrapbook of Laura Ingalls Wilder, compiled by William Anderson, Harpers Collins Publishers 1998 Anmerkungen Weblinks * * unserekleinefarm.net: Laura Ingalls Wilder * Laura Ingalls Wilder Memorial Society Kategorie:Geboren 1867 Kategorie:Gestorben 1957 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Autor